1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an angled optical fiber cleaver that is used to cleave optical fibers prior to mechanical splicing and that provides a desired optical fiber endface angle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an angled optical fiber cleaver that incorporates a novel retention and rotation clamp assembly that successively engages, securely holds, and rotates an optical fiber prior to cleaving, this rotation providing the desired optical fiber endface angle. Advantageously, the novel retention and rotation and clamp assembly of the present invention is actuated via a single linear button press/release, eliminating the cumbersome steps associated with conventional devices and methodologies.
2. Technical Background of the Invention
Mechanical splice connectors typically require that the spliced optical fibers connected thereby, such as 125 μm optical fibers or the like, each have a substantially flat endface. The object of this type of splice is to minimize the dB loss present. In order to minimize the reflectance present, it is preferable that the endface of each of the spliced optical fibers is angled.
Mechanical cleaving in the substantially flat endface case is typically performed in one of two ways: 1) a flaw is induced in the surface of the optical fiber and, subsequently, a stress is applied to the optical fiber, or 2) conversely, a stress is applied to the optical fiber and, subsequently, a flaw is induced in the surface of the optical fiber. Mechanical cleaving in the angled endface case is typically performed by rotating the optical fiber before it is cleaved.
Conventional angled optical fiber cleaving devices and methodologies incorporate multiple components and steps to achieve this retention, rotation, and cleaving. A fiber handler is typically required to hold the optical fiber, a clamp is required to retain the optical fiber, a mechanism is required to stress the optical fiber, and another mechanism is required to induce the flaw in the surface of the optical fiber. This complexity makes such angled optical fiber cleaving devices cumbersome to use and maintain.
Thus, what is needed in the art is an angled optical fiber cleaver that incorporates a novel retention and rotation clamp assembly that successively engages, securely holds, and rotates an optical fiber prior to cleaving, this rotation providing the desired optical fiber endface angle.